Daddy Duty
by Eviefan
Summary: While waiting for Bella to awaken, Edward spends some quality time with baby Renesmee. Pure fluff, much sweetness.


**Daddy Duty**

The thoughts of my family drew me out of my trance like state as I sat watching over Bella. Their thoughts were always with me, but I could push them to the back of my mind and often did as I analyzed the events over the past day and a half. It had been that long since Bella's heartbeat stopped briefly before beginning again, pumping my venom through her veins. That also marked the time since our daughter's birth, and I had seen and held her once. If Alice wouldn't have been so determined that I get some time with Renesmee, I might have all together forgotten about her.

Everyone's thoughts seemed to be centered on Renesmee, and while still watching Bella I focused on them.

Rosalie's thoughts were the first that I heard clearly. _…why he gets to spend time with her when he isn't even family._ My sister's thoughts seemed to be focused on Jacob, and I would have to admit that I wasn't thrilled over the current situation between him and my newborn daughter.

Pushing all of the other thoughts to one part of my mind I concentrated on my daughter. Her mind was still developing and her thoughts at this point were fairly simple. At the moment she seemed to be happy, and assured of that I began to focus once again on Bella.

Suddenly Renesmee's thoughts became focused on one word, 'no'. The happiness that she had been experiencing was gone replaced with upset and dismay.

Before leaving Bella, I placed a chased kiss on her lips and headed out of the office down the hall and downstairs.

Jacob was just coming inside and Renesmee was reaching over his shoulder while shaking her head.

"What happened," I asked.

"We were able to sit while a bird came up and took food from her hand. It was amazing, but when it flew away, well I guess she didn't like that. Nessie, your dad's here."

The moment Jacob spoke those words; my daughter stopped trying to reach for the door and turned, reaching for me instead. If I hadn't known her scent, I would have barely recognized her. My baby was the size of a baby who was two months old.

Once I had Renesmee settled against my chest she calmed down, placing her hand on my neck to show me what she had just done.

The rest of my family disappeared as I focused on what Renesmee was showing me. Jacob had been right; the bird had come right up to them without any fear. The next image was one she had shown me before, and it was difficult not to react too seeing Bella struggling for life. My baby missed her mother, and I understood how she felt.

"Your momma is resting right now," I said as Renesmee lifted her head and gazed up at me with her chocolate brown eyes. Again it seemed she understood my words.

While keeping her gaze on me, she placed her hand back on my neck repeating what had happened with Jacob. Once she had shown me that she reached just slightly toward the left where the front door of the house still stood open.

"Go, we will come get you if anything changes," Alice said, walking over to us. My sister gave me a blanket and a glass bottle filled with what I knew was blood.

Even though I held that, Renesmee seemed more interested in being with me outdoors.

Once outside, my daughter relaxed but held her head up looking around as I started down toward the river.

"You like being out here don't you?" I wasn't surprised when Renesmee turned her head from looking to her left, back to gazing up at me. When she smiled I felt warmth flood my deadened heart.

"Once Momma wakes up we will take lots of walks, just the three of us. There is so much I want you too see," I told her, tilting my head down to kiss her cheek.

With her tiny hand Renesmee reached up and pet my cheek, smiling again before she yawned.

We had arrived at the bank of the river, and after sitting down on a large, smooth boulder, I cradled Renesmee in my arms, offering her the bottle. This time she was interested and drank a little bit of it before a lark drew her attention away. My baby looked all around before she looked at me, and without her needing to show me I answered her question. "That was another bird, a Lark."

She reached for her bottle and I held it for her as she began to drink again. As I sat holding my daughter I noticed that she didn't have any socks on her feet and reached down with my free hand holding one tiny foot in my hand.

How I had ever doubted having Renesmee be apart of us was puzzling now. My daughter was here and I was so grateful for Bella and even Rosalie for fighting to keep her safe.

Once the bottle was drained, Renesmee was still very much awake. I set the bottle down on the ground and lifted her back against my shoulder rubbing her back. As I did, Renesmee placed her hand on my neck and another set of images settled into my mind. This time my baby was sitting in the porcelain sink in the kitchen while Esme gave her a bath. The memory went on to show me how my mother had dried her off and put a fresh diaper and a clean dress on her.

"Are you ready to go inside?"

When she showed the memory again I had my answer.

As I walked, Renesmee leaned her cheek against my shoulder, pulling her arms between our bodies. My daughter trusted me even after all the time I had spent not wanting her. That pained me and I brushed my hand over her head, running my fingers through her soft bronze curls.

Once inside, Esme greeted us and as I began to hand Renesmee to my mother, my baby pulled her arms from between us, wrapping them around my neck.

"Is she ready for a bath?" Esme asked.

I nodded once, wishing that Bella could be here for this, wondering if my daughter would be able to show my wife some of these memories when ever she was able to join us.

In the kitchen Esme already had everything I would need to bathe my baby girl, and ran some water in the sink. "Is she able to hold herself up?"

"For a minute at a time, long enough to grab something else," Esme told me as she laid a blanket out on the counter. This was my first real task as Renesmee's father, and I hoped that Esme would stay and help.

"Sit her down on the blanket, and I'll unbutton the back of her dress."

I did and was amazed at Renesmee's strength as she barely needed my hands to hold her. Once the buttons were unfastened, Esme smiled at my baby, and Renesmee returned the smile before lifting her small arms.

"Does she get cold?" I asked, though doubting that because her small body felt nearly as warm as one of the Werewolves.

"Not so far," Esme answered guiding my hands as she helped me lay my daughter back against the blanket.

I didn't mind letting Esme do most of this first part, watching what she did so I would be ready for the next time.

Renesmee held still for the most part, though once she was completely unclothed, she reached out for me.

"Just set her down on that cushion," Esme instructed.

The moment I did, Renesmee ran her hands through the water splashing a little before she looked up at me. "Is it my turn?"

Her small white teeth shown brightly as she smiled at me.

I put my free hand in the water and splashed it on my daughter.

Renesmee kicked her legs and waved her arms while Esme wet a wash cloth and ran it through her hair.

As Renesmee and I played at splashing the water, I also kept focus on what Esme was doing, again so I would be prepared for the next bath.

When it was time I lifted Renesmee up per Esme's instruction so that my mother could get my baby's legs and bottom clean.

A few minutes later I felt great accomplishment at getting Renesmee into a clean diaper and dressed in a soft night gown. By then, she was pretty sleepy and kept rubbing her eyes while I towel dried her hair. Renesmee was resting on my lap watching me intently.

"I think that will work for now," I told her, setting the soft pink towel aside.

"Do you need me to take her?" Jacob asked walking over from where he had been standing close to the door.

Renesmee looked at him before returning her gaze to me, and her face drew up, almost as if she were panicked at the prospect of me going back upstairs without her. I knew Jacob had imprinted on her, but this was my time with my baby.

"Maybe when she's asleep," I answered, standing up while cradling Renesmee in my left arm.

Upstairs in Carlisle's office, my father was checking over Bella.

"How is she?"

He turned, smiling as he saw me with Renesmee. "The same, but I don't think that is bad Edward. The morphine seems to be doing the trick. Hopefully by morning we will notice a bigger change in her.

I nodded and when Carlisle had gone, I took my seat Bella's bedside.

Renesmee looked once at her mother then at me.

"Grandpa is taking good care of her," I assured.

My baby reached for her mother and I helped her touch Bella's hand.

Renesmee frowned, and I leaned back in the chair settling my baby against my chest. "Shh, she will know who you are," I promised, again wishing Bella would awaken now.

Within minutes Renesmee joined her mother in sleep, and I was content to keep her with me a while longer. As I shut my eyes I began to hum the lullaby I had written for Bella when we first met, feeling more whole than I had in a great long while.


End file.
